If there is a Hell
by Nimue the Gray
Summary: Russia brings home Prussia as his new enclave Kaliningrad Oblast. The Baltic countries don't know what to think. RussiaxPrussia
1. Chapter 1: Latvia

They barley noticed in the beginning when Prussia joined the dysfunctional family. The bosses had been happy ever since Germany was defeated but Russia himself was down because of the heavy losses. The Baltic states were just as depressed, Lithuania the only one who tried to comfort Russia.

Latvia thought the larger country deserved no pity or cooperation whatsoever after what he had done. Stupid, for a while he almost thought Russia was the good guy who came to save them all from Germany. Lithuania said that way of thinking would only lead to more deportations but Latvia was still proud of his country fighting back, no matter how afraid he was of what would happen to them.

But things were pretty good for a while. Russia was busy and elsewhere.

*

* * *

Latvia is up late when he hears Russia returning. He isn't coming home alone. Please, please don't let it be the boss, Latvia prays. Russia always ends up dangerously fired up, happy and deadly. Or if it is a bad visit, angry and looking for someone to take out his frustrations on. Russia's boss is always bad news for the rest of the household.

Latvia hides in a dark corner, behind a large potted plant. He vaguely recognizes the voice but can't place it. At least it is not the boss. He dares to peek out and sees Russia dragging a pale man with white hair behind him. Prussia, Latvia realizes and he also realizes why Russia has been elsewhere all the time. So there is a new SSR in the house. Will Prussia be Prussian SSR now? Latvia thought Prussia had no land left, yet here he is, so he must have been wrong.

Whatever is going on is keeping them focused on each other, no one turns on more lights or notices Latvia. Prussia starts to flail when they are inside and Russia lets go. Prussia doesn't try to run, he straightens out his new Russian uniform before he starts to verbally assault the mentally instable, sadistic country that has him at his mercy. Latvia's only conclusion is that Prussia has completely lost his mind.

"I don't need this either," Prussia screams and throws the iron cross he is always seen wearing at Russia. "I'm communist now and Germany is my enemy!"

Russia starts to say something but the smaller nation is not done yelling.

"Germany stole my country and even worse, he failed, I hate him so much that I'm happy being Kaliningrad and far away from him. I-"

Russia smacks him, long overdue. Prussia crashes against the wall and Latvia is sure he is going to see him. But of course Prussia is focused on the displeased Russian above him, not the insignificant country hiding behind a plant.

"It is late, be quiet," Russia says. He pockets the iron cross while keeping his eyes on the defeated country on the floor.

Prussia says nothing and it soon becomes clear it is because he is fighting back tears and failing.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad," Prussia says, which looks pathetic when his face is stained with tears. "I'm crying because I'm so angry."

Russia helplessly pets Prussia on the head like he was a lost kitten and eventually he calms down.

*

* * *

When Prussia leaves to find the bedroom Russia assigns him Latvia figures he is safe.

"Little Latvia, I can hear you breathe..."

Russia looks directly at Latvia who trembles. He hates having Russia's complete attention, he just knows he is going to end up saying something stupid and make everything worse. Latvia moves away from the plant, flinching when Russia gets closer.

"You look nervous and miserable all the time," Russia says. "My Kaliningrad looks pissed and miserable all the time. Perhaps you have something in common?"

You, Latvia has the sense to not actually say. To his surprise Russia doesn't look angry and he should keep it that way.

"I am not miserable for small things so it is very hard for me to understand. I defeated Germany for you. Why are you not happier?"

Latvia squirms more and desperately tries to think of a way to escape. Russia doesn't really notice, he is deep into his own thoughts.

"Perhaps I should give him presents? My boss said I couldn't give him nukes and I don't know what else he wants."

Latvia goes cross-eyed with terror.

"I-I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Maybe I could build some military bases instead? Do you think he would like that?"

"I-I guess... A-And I think he would be happier if you didn't hit him."

Russia sighs deeply and Latvia jumps. Of all the times Russia could start to pay attention to what he was saying...

"But then he goes from yelling to throwing things. And if that doesn't work he tries to start fights with me or my bosses. It is not a good idea to start a fight with my boss. I had to remind him that Kaliningrad was his idea. I wanted to dissolve Prussia completely."

If he had done anything of what Russia just hinted at Latvia is certain that his country would be a barren wasteland by now. What's so special about Prussia?

"But Kaliningrad is a part of the family now, is he not?"

Latvia nods since he suspects that is what is expected of him. In reality he doubt he wants Prussia as a part of his 'family'.

"I think I'm going to build him some military bases," Russia concludes. He looks cheerful once again, humming to himself as he disappears upstairs.

*

* * *

Russia introduces Prussia as Kaliningrad Oblast the next day at breakfast. Lithuania's eyes goes wide and Kaliningrad Prussia takes that as an insult of his new status and jumps Lithuania. Estonia yells LAATVIA out of sheer habit even if it is Lithuania who is in danger. Prussia gets in a few good hits before the Baltic nation gets the situation under control. Soon Lithuania is sitting on top of Prussia, twisting his arms and holding him down with his weight.

"Wow," Russia chirps. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Not the first time I'm kicking his ass," Lithuania mumbles and it sets off more angry yelling from Prussia. "Does anyone have something to gag him with?"

Russia mood improves even more when Lithuania ties a gagged Prussia to a chair to assure the morning meeting can continue. There are something about their governments complaining that Russia doesn't like but he is so distracted by Prussia's muffled grunts that he can't work himself up to truly care.

"Just tell your bosses to stop doing it," he says.

Later Latvia realizes that no one remembered to untie Prussia after breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: Lithuania

Lithuania remembers Prussia because he assumes it will be his mess from now on, just like everything else in the house. He leaves Prussia behind and goes to clean the kitchen, hoping he will be more subdued when he is finished. His face hurts where Prussia hit him. Serves Prussia right if he is uncomfortable and hungry for a while.

*

* * *

Lithuania actually likes the kitchen, he is usually left alone and he enjoys cooking and planning meals. Cleaning up afterward is the boring part. He takes his time and puts the leftovers on a plate for Prussia. When he almost is done he hears noise outside. He wonders if Prussia managed to get free on his own and goes to check it out.

The sounds aren't coming from 'Kaliningrad'. Lithuania stares in horror at the scene in the dining room. Russia is almost sitting in Prussia's lap, kissing his neck and face

"I like you much more when you are quiet," Russia says and kisses Prussia again, over the gag. He strokes the captured nation's hair with one hand. Lithuania notices that Prussia's pants are unbuttoned and that is where Russia's other hand is. Shit.

Lithuania retreats quietly back into the kitchen. If Russia sees him the chances are that he tells him to join in. There is a certain appeal in that thought, some revenge for the Commonwealth, for what his brother did that Prussia probably had part in. Not to mention the prospect of not being on the bottom all the time, for once dominate someone else instead of being dominated... Lithuania stops his trail of thoughts, forcing himself to remember what he would feel if he was in Prussia's situation. It works, he is no longer turned on. He is not like Russia, he will never be like Russia...

*

* * *

Russia does know he is around. Lithuania tries to stay very quiet and jumps when he hears the door open.

"Take care of Kaliningrad for me," Russia says. He is in an incredibly good mood. "He's still tied up, did you forget all about him?"

"I'm sorry," Lithuania mumbles. Russia ignores him and leaves for some official business outside the house.

Usually that mean everyone can relax. But not today. Lithuania braces himself for dealing with Prussia. The nation looks pathetic, incredibly pale with a glazed expression. Lithuania unties him without a word. Prussia's wrists are red and bleeding in places. He blushes furiously and gets on his feet so fast that he almost loses balance.

"I-I think I'm going to change cloths," Prussia says, less forcefully than usual. "I'm tired of this uniform, you all wear civil outfits!"

Sure, that is why he wants other cloths.

"I have some breakfast left for you when you are done," Lithuania says.

*

* * *

Not unexpectedly Prussia complains about the food being cold. Lithuania just ignores it. He didn't expect to actually start feel sorry for the former kingdom. Not after what he did to Poland when the Commonwealth was partitioned. At that point Prussia was on equal footing with Russia. How times have changed...

Lithuania knows how to comfort Latvia and Estonia after Russia has beaten them but he doesn't know what to do with Prussia who pretends nothing is wrong. Deep down he almost feels happy about the idea of having Prussia take half of the abuse the other Baltics never have to experience. He does not like that side of himself and makes a silent promise to be nice to Prussia from now on.

*

* * *

It's not easy to fit Prussia into their daily routines. Lithuania is in charge, handing out the tasks that needs to be done for the day. The promise to be nice to Prussia is tested to the limit when Prussia refuses to do chores.

"I am not some constituent," Prussia protests. "I am Kaliningrad Oblast and I am one with Russia! You wouldn't tell Russia to clean dirty floors, would you?"

"You have nothing better to do either way," Estonia says and Lithuania interrupts before the yelling can start again.

"If you are one with Russia you can care of the snow shoveling outside, the cold shouldn't bother you." Lithuania feels a bit mean but it seems to work.

"Alright," Prussia hesitantly says. "I like it best when I'm alone anyway."

*

* * *

"Why did Russia had to drag him here," Latvia mutters when Prussia has gone outside to perform the only chore he agreed to. The three Baltics are scrubbing the floor together, they all hate doing it and if they help each other out it is finished quickly. "We should at least have him doing this."

"I agree," Estonia says. "He has to do what you tell him, right? You can beat him alone and he doesn't stand a chance against all three of us."

"I don't want to fight," Lithuania says. How he hates this floor, why can't Russia at least try to get the snow and dirt from his shoes before he comes inside? "It's pointless and Prussia is worse off than us anyway."

"Right," Latvia says and rolls his eyes.

"We are still countries," Lithuania says. He feels it is very important that the others remember this. "We still have our lands and our people, even if Russia has forced his names and culture upon us they are still ours. Prussia is not even a nation anymore, he's just an enclave. He doesn't have his own people and everyone want Prussia gone forever. We should try to be nice to him."

Latvia grumbles but in the end they both agrees to at least try.

*

* * *

Lithuania is never worried about his own survival. Russia likes him and he sort of likes Latvia and Estonia too, no matter how dysfunctional Russia is at showing liking. What keeps Lithuania awake at night is worry over how much damage Russia's boss can do to his country and what a nightmare Russia himself can make Lithuania's daily life is he is not kept happy. But he is not afraid of being dissolved and completely absorbed into the Soviet Union. It will never happen to the Baltics or Russia's sisters. Georgia and the others on the other hand have every reason in the world to worry since Russia doesn't particularly like them and would absorb them without a second thought if his boss thought it was a good idea. They might be happy they don't have to live with Russia but Lithuania feels safer when he is physically close to the country that owns him. Now he can stop or at least damper the worst paranoia and insanity.

Prussia should be even more worried. He got the name Kaliningrad on a whim of Russia's boss and his existence hinges on their mercy.

*

* * *

Lithuania is busy with dinner and doesn't think more about Prussia. Not until Latvia, Estonia and Russia join him to eat he notices that one person is missing.

"Where is Kaliningrad?" Russia wonders.

Latvia and Estonia exchanges a nervous glance. Lithuania is a bit disappointed with them. He dealt with Prussia all morning, couldn't they at least keep an eye on him while he was making this excellent dinner for them?

"The last time I saw him he was outside," Lithuania says since no one is helping him out. "I have been busy in the kitchen."

"Yes, you make very tasty food Liet. I will go and check where my Kaliningrad has gone myself. But you two should try to be more useful."

Estonia gulps and Latvia whimpers. Russia seems amused by their reaction and tells Lithuania to keep the food warm a bit longer.

*

* * *

When Russia comes inside again he has an immobile Prussia in his arms. Prussia is not even wearing a jacket and he has ice crystals in his hair. If he was human he probably would have frozen to death.

"Why are you not more careful?" Russia asks his unconscious enclave.

*

* * *

_Notes: Thank you so much Ivanika... There is some hints of PrussiaxLatvia later Pinkblackwhite but this is mostly RussiaxPrussia pairingwise. _


	3. Chapter 3: Estonia

Estonia hates living with Russia but he thought he had found some kind of equilibrium. Russia doesn't notice him most of the time. Occasionally Russia is even pleased with him and the other Baltics and treats them as the family he claims they are. Perhaps he feels so in that moment but Estonia have no doubts whatsoever that if, when, the cold war stops being cold they will be considered living shields rather than family members. Estonia would have done the same (wouldn't anyone?) but he would at least feel very bad about it. He does try to protect Latvia if he can, not only because if Russia is angry with one person he might as well take it out on the next person he sees.

*

* * *

First Prussia was an annoyance that destroyed that delicate balance he lived his life in. The former nation has no indoor voice and sucks up all attention of every situation he gets into. Then Estonia begins to realize this is not a bad thing and starts to like Prussia. A lot. Russia doesn't care if Latvia says stupid things when Prussia paints a huge target on himself. He doesn't have time to hover over the Baltics and sneak up on them at the most inappropriate moments when his attention is on figuring out if Prussia feels murderous or suicidal today. Sometimes Prussia is just crazy and those times are the best.

"The Soviet Union is the most awesome country ever," Prussia declares without a hint of sarcasm. "Why is our house not awesome? Just because we are godless commies don't mean we have to live in squalor!"

Russia buys new things to the house, probably out of sheer surprise. Lithuania is happy over better kitchen supplies and Estonia likes that he manages get some new books into the library. New cleaning equipment will make their daily life easier. Everyone appreciates the new furniture. Except Prussia who loudly proclaims that they should live as gods and this isn't good enough. Russia loses patience and kicks him until he goes quiet.

*

* * *

Estonia doesn't like dealing with the Russian government at all. It is one thing to be pushed around by Russia, that is to be expected. When humans do it it's so much more humiliating. Russia is way too outspoken about his and their true nature and joins all kinds of meetings uninvited, sometimes dragging a minion or two with him. Estonia hates to be displayed as Russia's trophy. That is why he likes Prussia when he scares Russia's bosses away.

*

* * *

The new boss isn't nearly as bad as the old one. The old one seems to have gotten a huge power trip from having close to immortal beings under his thumb and only Russia saved it from going way out of hand. It was one of the few times Estonia felt grateful towards Russia.  
New boss is still uncomfortable trying to order anthropomorphic personifications around.

"Just a small bomb," Prussia begs on one of the few occasions when the boss visits their house. "On America would be good but I'm not picky, we can nuke Sweden or something."

"No-" the boss begins, then stops cold as he realizes what Prussia actually is saying. "Wait, why Sweden of all places? Sweden is neutral and our relationship is improving."

"It's close," Prussia explains like it is the most natural thing in the world.

"I never liked Sweden," Russia agrees. "Finland perhaps would come and live with us if Sweden was gone?"

"I wouldn't mind that either," Lithuania says very quietly. Nations have long memories and Sweden wasn't always neutral.

"No."

"Come on, show everyone you are a man and invade Sweden!"

Russia's boss flees the insanity and doesn't return. Russia himself is not nearly as smitten with this new boss and just laughs.

*

* * *

Russia has sharp knives all over the kitchen and decorates walls with sabers and swords. He must feel immortal. Estonia would never dare to try something anyway, god knows what it would take to bring down the largest country in the world. Especially on his own ground where he is at his strongest.

Prussia doesn't care about logical arguments like that. He takes down a sword from the wall when no one is looking and ambushes Russia right before dinner. He doesn't even manage to graze the larger nation. Russia can be surprisingly quick for his size, he harshly twists the sword out of Prussia's hands and Prussia cries out in pain.

Latvia hides behind Estonia and Lithuania looks at the drama playing out in front of them with despair. They all stay put though. Prussia's latest fit of insanity is such a great transgression that Russia would probably drag them all back to watch what happens to anyone stupid enough to try this.

Prussia screeches and claws at Russia with his bare hands instead. Russia's expression goes very dark and Estonia shivers from the cold even in the corner. He takes up the task to beat Prussia into submission with an annoyed grunt. He does it methodically and without much emotion until finally Prussia doesn't try to get up again. He looks up at Russia as menacingly he can possible manage, which isn't very menacingly at all.

"Why are you always misbehaving?" Russia calmly asks and there is not a hint of his usual empty smile. "I must have been too nice to you."

"I'll do whatever I want," Prussia says. The defiance looks ridiculously out of place.

"So be it then," Russia says and suddenly he has the pipe he always carries around in his hands. Prussia flinches but he manages to keep silent when Russia hits him across the cheek. The next one hits his shoulder and then Prussia does cry out. Even to Estonia it becomes obvious that the first blow was merely a love tap compared to what comes next.

Russia still holds back and that might be the worst thing of it all, the way Estonia can't stop himself from imagine what it would be like if Russia did use all his strength. Latvia grips his hand hard and Estonia can feel the smaller nation tremble behind him.

"Please stop," Prussia finally breaks down and begs. "I-I'm sorry."

"You can still talk. I do not think you are sorry enough yet."

It must dawn on Prussia how badly he had screwed up because then fear lits up in his eyes. As always he takes the path not expected. He takes a loose grip on the pipe that threateningly lingers just above him. Before Russia can punish him for what seems to be another insubordination Prussia's tongue darts out and he begins to slowly lick away his own blood from the metal. Russia freezes and stares with a completely unreadable expression. Since he is not getting beaten down again Prussia continues to clean the pipe. He licks and sucks on it in such a way that Estonia begins to understand Russia's expression much clearer than he wants to.

"I really am sorry," Prussia quietly says when he is done.

Russia grabs Prussia's least battered arm and lifts him to his feet. When Prussia can't stand on his own he throws him over his shoulders, ignoring how it stains his uniform. Russia leaves the pipe behind and carries Prussia upstairs for purposes Estonia prefers to not speculate further on. Lithuania hands out rags and they begin to clean up the blood from the floor and wall.


	4. Chapter 4: Latvia

Prussia doesn't get out of the bedroom for a week after the last traumatizing beating. Latvia shivers just thinking about it.

Lithuania accepts that Prussia is too hurt to work and makes sure he gets something to read and food brought to his room. Prussia regains his spirit before his health and claims he is happy to read Russian newspapers in his bed in the middle of the day instead of being bossed around by Lithuania.

"Lithuania can be a little bossy," Latvia agrees since he knows Lithuania is in the kitchen at this hour and can't overhear him.

"Liet is not as small and cute as Russia thinks," Prussia says and he almost spits out the nickname. "He's an asshole."

The price of having Lithuania as a buffer between them and Russia is having Lithuania order them around in Russia's absence. Latvia can see why it irks Prussia when he gets the downside but not the perks.

Latvia has other things to do but he says yes when Prussia asks if he wants to play some chess. Lithuania never hit someone with a pipe, what is he really worried about?

Prussia looks like the type who would play recklessly and throw pieces around when he loses but to Latvia's surprise he gets really into the game and kicks Latvia's ass without effort.

"I told you Kaliningrad is awesome," Prussia says. "Seriously though, I can teach you some stuff if you like. Chess is serious business, you have to treat is as such."

"Sure," Latvia says, fascinated by this new side of Prussia.

Lithuania is a bit pissed off later that evening but Latvia doesn't care.

*

* * *

Latvia awakes with a scream when he feels a hot breath raking of alcohol on his face. Oh god, what is Russia doing here, he can imagine all to well what Russia is doing here, he thought Russia wasn't interested in him that way and-

"Shut up" a voice interrupts his panic. It's Prussia of all people who has crawled down in bed with him and he looks innocent for someone who has stolen most of his blanket. "We don't want to wake up everyone, do we?"

"W-what are you doing here?" Latvia mumbles, still confused over this strange awakening.

"I don't like drinking alone all the time and you're the only one I like even a little. You are so small and cute!"

Prussia must be a little drunk already. He has one bottle in his hand and another unopened one on the nightstand.

"How did you get vodka?" Latvia asks. Did Russia give it to him as a gift? Deeply unfair if so, Latvia has so much troubles getting hold of any alcohol himself and Russia almost never gives him anything. Russian troops and Russian airfields are gifts Prussia can keep, Latvia would consider that punishment but liquor is different.

"I found it in a cabinet," Prussia proudly says. Latvia stutters and can't get a word out that can describe the insanity of stealing from Russia. "Hey, we're all communists anyway. That means we have to share."

Latvia seriously doubts it but the damage is already done and he is guilty by association. He might as well get something out of it beyond punishment.

*

* * *

They share the bottles and toast in wine glasses since Prussia apparently took the first glasses he found in the kitchen. They keep the lights off and Prussia even manages to keep his voice down. Latvia begins to feel more relaxed. Perhaps Russia won't even notice, he has lots and lots of vodka. While alcohol makes Latvia calm and it proves to make Prussia talkative and aggravated.

"This house is horrible," Prussia says. "I don't get how you could stand it before I came here and made it better. All you people do is to lurk in corners and you never say anything or do anything, you don't stand up for each other and you pretend nothing bad ever happens while you jump at shadows. You all suck."

"It's not that easy," Latvia protests.

He wants to explain to Prussia that he never has been a great power and there was always someone wanting to invade him, Prussia himself was one of them. That Russia has always lurked on his doorstep even when he was independent and when it has been like that forever it's not as easy as Prussia makes it sound. Every time he tries to stand up for himself he just gets slapped down again, why should he keep trying?

"And what's the point anyway," he says because the rest is too hard to put in words. "All you manage to do is to get hurt. How can you stand it?"

"There are worse things than physical pain you know. Like knowing Russia and his damn commies are right, there is no god. If there ever was one he is either dead or has forsaken Prussia. All that time I fought for nothing. Now I denounced my religion, my country, my people and it makes no difference whatsoever, no one cares. Germany is getting cozy with the west and he just want to forget I ever existed. Hungary pines after her stupid husband and pretends like she doesn't even recognize me anymore just because I'm wearing a Russian uniform. They can all go to hell. At least Russia cares."

"I-I'm sorry," Latvia starts but he doesn't know how to finish. What can he possible say? That he knows what it is like? But he doesn't know, he knows what it is like to live with Russia but he never had as much to lose as Prussia and has never been left with so little. Lithuania had a point, whatever Latvia has lost he still has his people and his land.

"Fuck it, I don't want to talk about it," Prussia says and empties his glass in one sweep. And in his typical fashion he goes in a completely different direction than expected. "Do you want to make out with me? You are very small but you are not that young, are you?"

"I'm not that young and I would be bigger if Russia didn't push down my head all the time."

Prussia laughs like his previous tirade never happened. "You and me both. I could be amazing if Russia didn't hold me back, I could have Sweden and Lithuania and you and whatever I wanted."

Latvia could never have guessed that his first kiss would be with Prussia. He has fantasized about kissing Estonia but he rather wants Estonia to be like his older brother even if Estonia and Lithuania don't want any adoptive siblings. Prussia is good at kissing, even if he is drunk, or perhaps Latvia just have low standards since he is also drunk.

They drink more and then they kiss some more. Latvia half hopes and half dreads that Prussia will attempt to go further but he doesn't.

*

* * *

Of course Russia gets angry. At both of them. He doesn't buy the communist argument and slams his fist into Prussia's face when he decides that Russia will listen if he makes the same argument again, only louder.

"Basement," Russia says and Latvia begins to shiver uncontrollably.

"Hell no," Prussia protests. "It's cold enough here!"

Russia sighs and massages his temples.

"You make me so frustrated" he says and takes a firm grip on Prussia's hair. He drags a wildly protesting Prussia down the stairs while Latvia submissively follows. He doesn't dare to protest, it will make things worse. He feverishly hopes Russia won't take out his annoyance on him. He is behaving.

Latvia watches quietly and obediently as Russia rips of Prussia's shirt and chains him to the wall. Latvia feels sorry for the other nation and thinks about what Prussia said about how no one ever does anything. He takes off his own shirt without hesitation when Russia orders him to, he knows very well how this game is played. When Russia gets the whip Latvia makes a strangled sound and Russia pets his head.

"I know it was Kaliningrad's idea," he says. Latvia's breathing slows down a little. "I am not going to hurt you that much."

Latvia only gets five lashes and even if he is in tears at the end of it he is grateful over how easily he got away. His skin barley broke, Russia wasn't really trying. He must have saved that for Prussia, who he whips until he starts to sob and Russia's arm gets tired.

Latvia tries to make himself as small as possible in a corner. Perhaps Prussia will understand one day, why he can't stand to make himself a target, why he wants Russia to like him instead of beating him and why Lithuania and Estonia aren't his brothers, no matter how much he wishes it would be so.

Russia unchains Prussia and kisses him deeply. Latvia wishes he did not have to watch this, to see how Prussia melts in his capturer's arms and kisses back. Latvia wants to continue to think about Prussia as a force of nature not even Russia can tame.

"Why can you not be like this all the time?" Russia asks. Prussia is not in a state to answer and Russia picks him up and drops him into one of the cells that are never used anymore.

"Come Latvia," Russia orders and they leave Prussia behind in the basement that is more of a dungeon.

*

* * *

Russia lets out a subdued Prussia from the basement a few days later. It seems like he finally found one punishment that actually works. The next time Russia threatens to lock him up in the basement Prussia shivers almost as bad as Latvia and keeps his head down.

*

* * *

_Please review if you have the time! I noticed a lot of people has this on alert and I'm flattered;) _


	5. Chapter 5: Prussia

Prussia hates so much that it hurts. He hates Germany for failing, he hates Latvia for being pathetic, he hates Estonia for his smug face and Lithuania for his pity. He absolutely despises America and his superior attitude, England and and the entire Europe for their uselessness. He loves Russia because he talks about destroying them all.

When Russia forces him down on the couch it's alright because he talks about how they will crush America together. Kaliningrad is one with Russia so Russia's triumph will be his as well. Russia's hands on his hips will leave bruises but that is alright too.

They fought in the past but it is different now. Prussia does not have the strength to stop anyone anymore. Russia forces yet another finger into him and it hurt so much that he has tears in his eyes but they are tears of joy since Russia promises another airbase and to talk to his boss again about weapons of mass destruction.

When Russia thrusts into him he cries out in pleasure rather than pain. He thinks about being in the middle of battle again, supported by modern technology, Russia at his side and comes hard.

"You are mine," Russia whispers in his ear and Prussia knows it is true.

*

* * *

Prussia finds the iron cross in a drawer when he searches for the half-empty bottle of vodka that must be around somewhere. He trembles slightly when he holds it in his hand. Memories he has long ago promised himself to forget returns with full force.

"You may keep it if you like," Russia quietly says. Prussia does not even flinch, he is used to being sneaked up on by now, used to how silently Russia can move.

"I lost everything it stands for anyway."

"You have other things now," Russia says and holds him until he stops crying.

Prussia thinks about Russia keeping the cross, how both he and the symbol must be important to the Soviet Union after all. He thinks that he never lost that war after all, he is one with Russia and Russia was victorious.

*

* * *

Prussia loathes the Baltic nations more than ever when the Soviet Union dissolves. Russia is just Russia again and Prussia keeps a list of all the former constituents so he can curse them all daily. Wimps running away when things got a bit hard. He wants to remain the scary communist threat of the world. He hates China too who think he is so great despite that he jumped on the communist dictatorship wagon when it was already cool.

Russia looks a bit smaller and paler these days but he is still Prussia's everything.

"It does not matter," Russia tries to explain. He has been drinking a lot lately and Prussia has done his best to match it. Prussia's head is spinning but Russia looks as untouched as ever. At least one thing that never changes. "I lose my family all the time. Then after a while I take them back. Deep down they know they need me."

Russia had kicked around Lithuania and his country a bit when he made a go for independence. Prussia thinks he could have tried much harder and squashed the last rebellion in the nation. But instead he had to go and set a bad example and soon they lost the rest as well. Prussia had warned Russia over and over that Lithuania was not as meek as he looked, but no, his master refused to listen. Perhaps Prussia is a little glad that Latvia is independent again but he doubts the nervous little nation is going to make it on his own. They should all have stayed and been grateful.

"We can take a lot of those bastards down with us! We have weapons and nukes and lots and lots of people and we can have our world war three."

"My boss explained it to me," Russia patiently says. "We have to wait, we might win but our only gain would be a radioactive wasteland. The others can go for now but I will keep you."

"Yeah, you better, I'll kick your ass if you try to pass me on to Lithuania again!" The double humiliation of Russia wanting to get rid of him and Lithuania not wanting him still burns, no matter how many times Russia says he is sorry about that.

"I will never let go of you," Russia says and pushes him into his lap.

Prussia ignores the cold and thinks of it as a promise that he will never be left behind and forgotten again.

*

*

* * *

_Thank you so much for reviewing! _


	6. Epilogue: Germany

Germany still keeps his eyes open for Prussia on the world meetings, even after all these years. He doesn't really expect it to pay off, his brother has much more dignity than Sealand who hangs outside and begs everyone to acknowledge him. Every now and then Russia makes a suggestion so bizarre that Germany is certain no one but Prussia can be behind it. It must be a good sign if Russia actually listens to what Prussia says.

*

* * *

He tried to ask Russia about his brother before but Russia refused to say anything beyond that there was no Prussia anymore. Then he smiled innocently as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Russia still hates him to this day, only because his boss broke the pact, nothing else. All war crimes that makes Germany feel sick today means nothing to Russia.

Germany thought it was only empty bragging when the nation had said he would destroy him for this betrayal. It wasn't. Russia snatched Prussia at Stalingrad and after that all went to hell. Russia was upon him the fury of Soviet and the Red Army, Japan invoked the wrath of America and Italy freaked out.

Other nations had some sympathy for the impossible situation he had been in, a mad Russian in one corner and a mad government at home, he had realized things had gone bad but he had never guessed how bad. Germany was busy with the military and holding Italy's and to a lesser extent Japan's hands. A nation's main responsibility during a war had always been to deal with other nations and that was what Germany had been doing.

It seemed natural that Prussia would be back when Russia split Germany but no. Russia's last revenge scheme was to try to break Germany by building a wall and force two different bosses upon him. Germany really thought he would lose it for a while.

Prussia was nowhere to be seen. Germany learned by rumor that he had denounced all things German and became Kaliningrad beneath Russia.

It was easy to hate Prussia then. Prussia who promised they could easily take down Russia but failed. Who left Germany to go insane trying to be two nations at once.

*

* * *

After the meeting everyone mingle and eat, even Sealand and others who aren't really countries can hang round now.

Germany thinks about the Stockholm Syndrome and what Russia's relationship with his brother is these days. He has seen that kind of thing happen over and over again, he just have to look to his left to see Sweden and Finland stand close together. Finland smiles brightly at his partner despite that he has been independent and Sweden has been pathetically neutral for a long time. Finland is no pushover, both he and Russia knows that. Not strange the syndrome is named after Sweden's capital.

Germany thinks about how did keep Italy prisoner for a while. How Italy begged for mercy and promised to do anything, how lucky for Italy that Germany wasn't such a bad person back then. Italy came back later and Germany had worried it was all about the syndrome that did not have a name at that point. But that was a long time ago and Germany firmly believes Italy likes him for real now. Then again, Sweden probably feels the same way.

*

* * *

Then the one thing he has hoped for so many years happen. He sees a hint of white hair in the crowd, freezes for a moment before he remembers how many times he has imagined the same thing before. This time it is real. Russia is tall enough to stand out of the crowd and next to him is Prussia, in civilian cloths with a hand om Russia's arm. Germany thinks of Stockholm Syndrome again, how it often works both ways and there is a name for the inversion he can't remember.

Prussia sees him to and glares. He whispers something to Russia, who looks straight across the room and gives Germany a glance of pure loathing. Russia's eyes softens a bit when he looks back at Prussia and answers. Prussia detaches himself from his master, how Germany hates to think of it like that, but it is depressingly true, and walks towards his brother with a look of barley contained rage.

"Germany," he spits out.

"I missed you brother," Germany blurts out. He should have prepared something to say, why has he never thought about that all the times he dreamed about finding Prussia on a gathering like this? At least he had the sense to not call him by name, Germany has no clue if it is the name Prussia or Kaliningrad that will enrage his brother. Or both, his brother has always been hot-blooded and complicated.

"You must mistake me for someone else," Prussia coldly says. "I am Kaliningrad Oblast and I have no brothers."

Germany wants to shake him, demand answers of why he just gave up and let Russia make him into Russian territory. He doesn't, on some level he suspects why. Prussia must have felt as confused and betrayed as him and clang onto whatever was available. Not be mention that he knows how good Russia is at breaking others into pieces whatever he does it with intent or not.

"I'm sorry," Germany says. There are so many mines in this situation and he has no idea what can set them off. "About everything."

"You have a lot to be sorry about," Prussia agrees, still trying to pretend they don't know each other. But it is obvious to Germany how confused he is. "You should talk directly to Russia if you want something."

"I really shouldn't," Germany imminently answers by habit and Prussia smiles a bit. It is well known that even if Germany's and Russia's bosses get along alright these days the two of them don't talk. "You don't have to be 100% Russia. Even if you are Russian now you aren't his completely are you?"

Germany is certain he went to far and waits for the explosion. Prussia doesn't look happy but he doesn't yell.

"I'm important to Russia. I got special economics status you know. Just because he wants me to succeed. Unlike everyone else who wants to see me fail."

"That's good," Germany hesitantly says. "About Russia I mean. Not the rest. I don't want to see you fail."

"Perhaps you don't," Prussia says, giving in just a little. "Anyway, it's not as bad as everyone believes, being one with Russia. You get used to it."

Germany kind of doubts that, considering how fast all the Baltic nations ran when Russia began to slip. Russia stares at them and he is not the only one, just the most obvious spectator. It is not a comfortable feeling.

"We should talk more Pr-uhm, Kaliningrad," Germany says. "And our bosses too. It doesn't have to be like this."

"I'm thinking about changing my name you know. Back to Königsberg again."

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Prussia shrugs. "I haven't really decided yet. Have a paper?"

Germany does and Prussia scrabbles down a number.

"Call me," he says. "Let's start over again as Germany and Kaliningrad. I'm not much of a big brother anymore but we can try."

*

* * *

Russia's smirk says so much when Prussia returns to his side. Germany wants to strangle him with that scarf. Is making Prussia his and making Prussia want it his final revenge? Germany isn't sure if Russia is capable of such refined psychological torture or if he really is as crazy as he seems on the surface. Perhaps Russia is just dragging Prussia down with him to have some company at the other side of sanity.

No point dwelling on that Germany decides. He will call Prussia tomorrow and from here on things can only get better.

*

*

* * *

_So, that is the end of the story... Thanks for reading! I just started on another fic about Iceland that will feature Russia and Kaliningrad!Prussia from this story if someone is interested, it will probably be up in a few days. _


End file.
